


Horror

by arlene28



Series: Writing Challenge One-shots [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: John picks a horror movie for you both to watch but what will happen when you can't sleep afterwards?Written for Lexie's SPN Birthday Challenge on Tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off these parameters- John Winchester, DD/LG, The Ring and "Aren't You Precious?"

Horror

 

When Amara brought John Winchester back, I wasn’t expecting everyone to get along. I mean, when I knew John before he sold his soul he was a complete asshole to his sons and he didn’t really like me. Him and the guys always used to fight. Then there was the fact that our ‘family’ included Castiel, an angel, and Crowley, the King of Hell. Thankfully, I was wrong. John is a lot more laidback, probably because he knows the boys can look after their selves and because Azazel is dead, and he’s taken to Cas like he’s another son. Crowley and him only argue about as often as everyone argues with Crowley and John and I, are pretty much best friends.   
Tonight, Crowley’s off doing ‘Hell stuff’, Cas and the guys are looking for Lucifer so John and I have the bunker all to ourselves. We decided to have a movie night so, while John went to the local supermarket to buy some dvd’s he wanted to watch, I’m making the snacks. I’m making popcorn, salty and toffee so we each have a bowl of our favourite, crisps, biscuits, pizza and some beers. I spread them all out on the table in front of the sofa and the TV. 

“What did you get?” I call as I hear John come down the stairs from the bunker’s front door.

“This one. Seemed interesting.” He says, putting the dvd down on the table as he pulls his jacket off.

“The Ring?! No!” I whine.

“What, you don’t like it?” He smirks.

“It’s a good movie but it’s freaky as fuck. I swear I can’t sleep for weeks after watching these films. Why do you always go for horror movies anyway? Don’t we live this shit enough?” I snap as he laughs.

“Sweetheart, that’s why I watch these movies. They’re so fuckin’ ridiculous, it’s funny.” 

“Yeah, well, you didn’t have to deal with… B.L.O.O.D.Y.M.A.R.Y.” I whisper.

He just bursts out laughing and puts the dvd in. 

“John!” I whine with a shudder.

“Come on, Sweetheart, you can sit next to me. I’ll protect you.” He smirks, sitting on the sofa.

“Fine. But I’m making a salt circle and grabbing the rock salt shotgun. And the demon killing knife. Shit, I’ll grab an angel blade too. Can’t be too safe.” I mutter, running around to get the supplies.

John just watches while he laughs at me, clutching his stomach to stop the cramps he’s giving himself. I prepare everything and then let him start the movie. He laughs even harder when he notices me pulling my feet up onto the sofa and checking the gap between the sofa and the floor. 

“Oh, shut up.” I snap.

“Sorry, Doll, I just thought you were a badass hunter.” He laughs.

“I’ll kick your ass, old man.” I growl.

He just laughs and then we begin to watch the movie. It’s not too bad at first, we half watch the movie and half discuss how we’d destroy the creepy girl. Then it gets to all the crawling out of the TV stuff and John laughs at me as I curl into his arm as I freak out. When the movie ends, we clean up but I refuse to hand over the weapons. 

“I’m going to bed.” I yawn afterwards.

“Gonna put the weapons away first?” He smirks.

“Hell no! I’m making a salt circle around my bed and sleeping with the lights on.” I state.

“Aw, aren’t you precious?” John laughs again.

“Screw you, Winchester.” I growl, storming from the room.

“I wish, Sweetheart.” I think I hear him mutter but I shake my head, figuring I must be wrong.

I head to my room, turning the light on as soon as I walk inside, and then check under the bed with the angel blade out. Once I’m satisfied that there’s nothing underneath it, I make a salt circle around it and jump onto the bed. I curl up and try to go to sleep but it’s not long before I realise it’s useless. I’m too freaked and jumpy. I end up getting back up and heading to John’s room. I knock on his door, hoping that he’s still awake.

“Come in, Sweetheart.” I hear his gruff voice call.

I poke my head into his room and see that he’s in bed, sitting up to look at me blearily. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” I whisper, about to leave again.

“Wait! Is something wrong?” He asks, sitting up properly.

“I just…couldn’t sleep.” I mutter sheepishly, realising how childish I sound.

He grins at me and then scoots over on the bed, patting the mattress beside him. 

“You sure?” I ask.

“Come on, Sweetheart, I don’t bite.” He smirks.

I walk over to him and climb into the bed, sighing when he wraps his arms around me and I suddenly feel safe. I’m lying on my side, facing him, and I reach up to cup his cheek. He reaches up and covers my hand with his own as we stare into each other’s eyes, both of us unsure of what it is that we’re doing. I don’t know which of us move but suddenly we’re both kissing, and chaste touch of lips that become more when I moan and open my mouth to him. He groans as his tongue sweeps into my mouth and my hand moves to grip his hair and his arms wrap around me and pulls me closer. My leg slides over his hip and he rolls us so I’m on my back, underneath him, and he’s on top. My other hand slides up the inside of his t-shirt, brushing over his side. He kisses down my jaw and my neck, nipping on my pulse point. My head pushes backwards against the mattress as he sucks a large mark into the flesh of my throat.

“Daddy!” I cry out as he bites down on that spot that drives me wild.

He pulls back and freezes, making me blink as I try to figure out what happened. I gasp as I realise what I said.

“I-I, uh…” I stammer, unsure of what I want to say.

“Say it again.” He whispers, voice raspy.

“Daddy!” I breathe nervously.

He smirks and then his mouth crashes down on mine. He becomes more desperate, grabbing my thighs and wrapping them around his waist so he can grind against my soaked core. I moan into his mouth and he grinds against me harder. John lifts up onto his knees, lifting me with him so I’m sitting on his lap. He grabs the bottom of my top and pulls it off over my head. I yelp as he pushes me back down onto my back and kneads my breasts, making me arch with a whine. His hands slide down and grab my waistband, pulling my sleep shorts off. He groans as he sees me spread out beneath him. 

“Are you sure about this, Little Girl?” He growls, running a finger along my slit.

“Yes, Daddy!” I whimper as he sucks his finger clean.

“Taste so good, Little Girl. I wanna taste more.” He groans.

“Yes, Daddy, please! Make me cum on your tongue.” I whine, pussy clenching with need.

“Oh, I never said you’d get to cum, I just said I wanted to taste you.” He smirks.

I gasp and bite my lip as I realise what he means and then nod at him. 

“Such a good girl.” He coos.

He slides down until he’s lying between my legs and I bite my lip as I watch him lean down and lick a long swipe up my slit. I gasp and buck up my hips, chasing his mouth as he moves back. He grabs my hips and slams them back down, pinning me in place as he ravishes my pussy with his tongue and lips. I cry out and moan, thighs tightening around his head as I feel the pleasure building in my stomach. His scruffy beard is rubbing against my thighs and my mound, causing a delicious friction which causes just enough pain to make the pleasure even more intense. 

“Daddy! I’m gonna… So close…Please Daddy!” I gasp, feeling the edge getting closer.

I whine as he pulls away, licking his lips lewdly as he smirks at me.

“Not yet, Little Girl. Daddy wants to feel you cum all over his cock.” He growls.

I bite my lip as he stands up and pulls off his sweat pants. I moan as I see his hard cock, standing proudly against his stomach, and then he begins to run his hand up and down it. 

“Daddy please.” I whisper, eyes following the movement of his hand.

“What do you want, Little Girl?” He smirks.

“You Daddy. I want you.” I whimper, quivering with need.

“Come on, Baby Girl, you can beg better than that.” He chuckles.

“Daddy, please, fuck me. Please, fuck me hard and fast. Pound my pussy with your big cock. Make me yours.” I beg, blood boiling with need.

“Hands and knees. Now.” He demands with an authoritative tone.

I gasp and move into position for him. I hear him groan as he sees me on display and then I gasp as he suddenly grabs the back of my neck and shoves my face into the mattress. I scream into the mattress as he suddenly slams into me, gripping my hips hard enough to bruise. 

“Is this what you wanted, Little Girl?” He groans.

“Yes, Daddy yes!” I cry, trying to squirm against him to get him to move.

“Who do you belong to? Who’s your Daddy? Who is the only one that can fuck you, touch you or taste you? Who is the only man that can reward or punish you?” He demands, holding me still.

“Oh! Daddy! You! John, fuck, you! You! You! You!” I sob into the mattress, the sensations bordering on being too intense.

“That’s right. Such a good girl for Daddy.” He coos.

I barely have a chance to draw a breath before he begins to pound into me, making me gasp and cry out. My hands clench the sheets as the pleasure crashes through me. The only thing holding me upright is John’s grip on my hips. The sounds of his grunts and groans, of skin slapping skin, makes my arousal spiral out of control. I grit my teeth as I try to hold back my climax. 

“Do you want to cum, Baby Girl?” John pants.

“Yes Daddy. Please!” I gasp breathlessly, almost mindless with the pleasure.

“Cum for me. Scream for me.” He growls, hands tightening even more.

I do exactly what he wants, screaming his name as I cum. He groans as my pussy clenches tightly around his shaft and then groans my name as he cums too, filling me up with his seed. My body collapses as the pleasure ebbs, my climax easing away. John drops on top of me, catching himself on his elbows I sigh in contentment as he gently kisses along my shoulder and neck. After a while, John lifts up and pulls me up the bed. We lay down and he pulls my back into his chest, wrapping his arm around my waist.

“I might just have to keep that film if this is the result every time you watch it.” John chuckles into my hair.

“You know, this can be the result any time you want it to be.” I say softly, afraid of being turned down.

“Good.” He says simply, tightening his hold on me even more.

“I should head back to my own room before the guys return.” I whisper, trying to get up.

“No. You’re mine now and I love you too much to hide what we have.” John whispers in my ear.

“I love you too.” I smile, looking over my shoulder at him.

He kisses me gently and then we snuggle together to go to sleep.


End file.
